Episode 202
Kakampi is the two hundred second episode overall and the fifty-fourth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on April 27, 2017. Summary In Lireo, Pirena tells Danaya, Alena, Ybrahim and Aquil that the Etherians were not that strong, and if only Ether did not come… In a flashback, Pirena beats Andora in single combat. Danaya tells Hagorn that his colleagues are being defeated, so he should be worried. He takes out his gems and asked her if she wanted him to surrender, and laughed; he said they were wrong. Ether suddenly appears and blasts them with fire. Ybrahim was knocked out. A Gem battle ensued. Ybrahim tells Pirena that they were only able to match the enemy's power, and they were only able to do so through intimidation. Danaya agrees with Ybrahim; she said they must admit that the enemies were strong, and they should not underestimate them, because that will cause their defeat. Ether said she would go to summon her (Hagorn's new ally), and said the Diwatas will truly be shocked when she returned. Odessa asked Hagorn what Ether whispered; Asval asked who will be the one to help them. Hagorn told them not to be too excited, because they will learn about it soon. He just laughs it off and goes away. Juvila asked Andora, who had mind-reading ability, to tell them what had been discussed. Andora simply said that it was really good news, a good blessing in the form of that person. Deshna watched the Herans and Asval leave. Back in Lireo, Ybrahim wakes up and gets his sword when he sensed someone about to enter his room, but Paopao announced it was just him. He brought food for Ybrahim. Ybrahim asked what right he had to eat, now that his daughter and soldiers can no longer eat in afterlife. Paopao said he needs to eat in order to get strong. Ybrahim asked Paopao if Cassiopea tried to revive Lira, recounting that she had such power, having revived him before. In a flashback, as Muyak, Deshna, Ariana, Paopao, Imaw and Wantuk stood near the corpses of Lira, Mira, Gilas and Wahid, Cassiopea slashed at her left palm with the Kabilan. She said they cannot die, and asked for the blessing of Emre to revive them. She pours her blood on the lips of the four corpses. Paopao asked Imaw if Cassiopea had such power. Imaw confirmed it, saying that as a blessed Diwata gets older, her powers and strength increase. Imaw said it was one of Cassiopea's powers, and if Emre would bless it, there would be no reason for her to fail. There was thunder and lightning in the skies. Cassiopea asked Emre why they were not being revived, why her power isn't working. Paopao said that during that time, they were all wondering why Cassiopea failed, but now they know it was because it lacked Emre's blessing. Ybrahim said it was during that time when Emre was defeated by the other deities in Devas. Paopao told Ybrahim not to be angry with Cassiopea anymore, because no one wanted what happened. Ybrahim said their god seemed to have abandoned them, since those events happened. Paopao told him not to say that, because there is another deity aside from Emre — God, the Almighty, the Most Powerful, and the Most High, Creator of the World and the Universe, of Emre and all the Angels. Ybrahim asked where this True God is, the deity recognized by his daughter, and why He did not help them. Paopao said it might not yet be the time for him to act, but he has a strong belief that even if Ybrahim does not know Him, He watches over him and everyone. Paopao told Ybrahim to have faith. Ybrahim said he would believe in Him only once he had shown his power to defeat their enemies and leaves the room. Cassiopea and Emre appeared in the desert of Balasir. Cassiopea offered to Emre the remainder of her potion, their provisional medicine. She asked why he did not take it all; Emre said she had greater need of it. So Cassiopea drank some of her potion. The griffin arrived, and Cassiopea asked it to point out where the weapon is. Emre said the griffin said that Haliya's weapon is at the middle of Balasir, pointing at the shining light. Cassiopea said she must immediately retrieve the weapon. Emre said she need not do it, because he was the one who needed the weapon. She said that they need the weapon, and she has more power than he had now, so she can deal with the dangers that await in the desert. Emre wished that Cassiopea would be blessed. Cassiopea then runs towards the weapon as Emre sits and watches. A Hathor had come to Lireo. Danaya asked what he wanted. Pirena said they had tried to talk to him for a long time, but he doesn't want to talk, telling them only that he had a scroll from her father. The Hathor approached Danaya, but Muros stopped him. Muros took the scroll, but the Fire Gem gives Pirena a warning. Muros smelled the scroll, and determined it to be an explosive. The Hathor tries to take it from Muros, and Alena sealed them in a barrier. Pirena asked Alena to let her enter the barrier. Pirena entered and asked Alena to let Muros get out. There was an explosion. The Hathor was gone but Pirena remained. Pirena said her father really wanted a war, with all these provocations. Ybrahim said he is ready to die just to face him. Danaya thinks Hagorn had something against them. Alena thinks it was Ether, but Danaya thinks it was something or someone else, which Hagorn believed would be enough to beat them. In Devas, Keros greets Ether, and said the one she had asked for is here. Two hooded persons in black dragged a woman in white. Ether said she was truly glad with his gift, and smiled. Back in Lireo, Ybrahim said that whatever Hagorn had in store, they cannot retreat from it, so they will accept whatever challenge the Hathor makes. Danaya asked Alena for her opinion, but Pirena said they cannot reject as challenge, as it was one of the rules of Lireo. Alena said it was a battle they cannot avoid; they must beat Hagorn to prevent further atrocities. Danaya said many lives will surely be lost, but there is no choice. She orders Muros to raise the signal of war. Ybrahim also tells Muros to inform Hagorn that they will face him at the damaged fort of Sapiro, where they will make him pay. The red Lambana symbol appears over Lireo. Asval tells Deshna that the Diwatas have accepted her father's challenge. Deshna asked Asval what they were talking about earlier, and what they will be using against the Diwatas. Asval said she doesn't need to know. In the field, Aquil, Hitano, Azulan, Manik and Diwata soldiers see the red Lambana signal. Aquil said they are on the brink of another war. Hitano said he could not count it anymore. Aquil said that they must prepare. Manik tells Azulan that it would be folly for them to join the war and to return to Punjabwe. Azulan said he cannot leave Ariana or Pirena. Manik said they should take Ariana with them, and he should not worry about Pirena, for she has powers to defend herself. Azulan said that even so, he cannot leave Pirena. Manik asked what changed with Azulan, since he seems to let the women become his superiors instead of subordinates. Azulan shakes his head and said he did not know what is happening to him, but he cannot leave Pirena. Azulan looks again at the signal, and Manik stares at him. Asval said that the Diwatas have received their message, and gave a signal for battle. Hagorn said it was good, and told them to prepare their armies. Andora said Ether had not yet arrived. Hagorn told them not to worry, because she will come, bringing what she had promised. He reiterates his order for them to prepare their armies, and they do so. The griffin leads Cassiopea to the De-jar. Cassiopea thanks the griffin, which flew away. Two giant scorpions suddenly appeared. Amarro tells LilaSari that Hagorn had killed many men after attacking Sapiro, and the war signal had been raised in the palace of the Diwatas. LilaSari said they must go to the place of battle to find where Deshna is hidden. Deshna tries to leave her father's camp again, but was seen and stopped. She kills the Hathor soldiers who tried to stop her. Andora appears and holds her at sword point, asking her to choose between obeying her father's wish, or her father being informed of what she had done. Arde returns to Devas. Keros was watching Cassiopea, and asked Arde who she is. Arde replied that she she is one of the disciples of Emre. Keros said he could not recount ever seeing the giant scorpions. Arde said he created them just now to foil Cassiopea's plans. Keros said it was too much, for Haliya had already thrown the weapon away. Arde tells him that the weapon was meant to be used against them; Cassiopea and Emre are headed towards Devas, and aiming for their deaths. Cassiopea tells the giant scorpions to get out of her way, because what she will do will be for the peace of Encantadia. The scorpions attack her anyway. Cassiopea then summoned the Kabilan and fights them. In Lireo, Manik tells Ariana to gather her stuff, because they will return to Punjabwe. Ariana asked what the reason is, and if her brother knew about it. Manik said he does not need Azulan's permission, because she is his fiancée, and has rights over her. Ariana refused to go with him. Manik stops her from turning her back on him. Ariana said she doesn't want to marry him, because she doesn't love him. Manik asked if she is rejecting him, if she is demeaning the Rehav of her tribe. Ariana said she doesn't want to insult Punjabwe, but would not want to return there if it meant that she would be tied to a marriage she did not want. Manik said he had enough of her impertinence, and she would come with him whether she wanted it or not. He tries to drag her away, but Muyak arrives with Abog and other soldiers and tells him to release her. Muyak tells Manik that he is only a guest in Lireo, and he must respect Ariana's wishes if he does not want to deal with the soldiers. Muyak takes Ariana away. Hagorn asked Ether where the person she had promised is. Ether said she is already there. From behind the ranks of the Etherian and Hathor army, Minea approached. Asval asked if his eyes were not deceiving him. Hagorn said it was a fine gift, a beautiful blessing. Cassiopea was caught by one of the scorpions in its pincer, then dropped her down. Meanwhile at Devas, Arde laughs at Cassiopea's plight. He said Cassiopea will die from the sting of his pets. Emre arrives and throws the Kabilan-boomerang at the scorpions. The griffin returned and keeps the scorpions busy. Emre tells Cassiopea to wake up, to fight death. He carries her in his arms. Ariana asked Muyak not to tell her brother about the confrontation with Manik. Muyak asked what they would do if Manik tells Azulan first. Ariana said she would be the one to explain. Azulan tells Paopao they should prepare. When he saw Ariana, he told her that there will be war. Paopao said they will be joining the Diwatas. Ariana tells Azulan she would not listen to him if he would want her to stay there, because she did not want to stay just to save herself. Muyak said she would do likewise, and asked Paopao to accompany her in getting a weapon. Ariana asked them to wait for her, but Azulan said she does not need to go with them. Ariana reiterated her point, but Azulan hands a gunblade to her. Azulan tells Ariana to make sure the weapon would not only be for self-defense, but would also kill the enemies. They embraced. Paopao said they should get ready. The Sang'gres stare at the skies and see the two Moons. Alena said the Moons seemed to know that there will be war, so they appeared early. Pirena wondered if it meant something else. Muros said the army is ready. Danaya said whatever warning the Moons made, they had no choice. The Sang'gres disappeared and underwent Warrior Transformation. Andora said it was a new enemy that will surely surprise the Diwatas. Asval said it was a good day for war. Asval tells the others to prepare for their impending victory. Hagorn greets Minea. Trivia *This episode shows the segments cut from Episode 201, from the time Pirena challenged Andora until the sudden appearance of Ether. References